minecraft_story_mode_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:SilentWalker03/Shadow: Full Story
Previously in MCSM: The Series... "The forces of evil is started to grow after Jeffrey's death. His long-lost stepson Josh will avenge Jeffrey's death to his long-lost sibling Jeff. How the battle stareted, and how will it end? Will Jessie an the gang can save Valorad and Taryn, or they will fall?" Rick said. Josh and the gang rushed to kill Gibs, but, he always escape from their attacks. And suddenly, he fled. The gang saw Josh, crying after his stepfather's death. "This can't be!" Josh said. "We know what is your problem, Jess." Samuel said. "Thank you, Ol' Sam. I will kill Gibs myself!" Josh said to Samuel. The gang and the Future-Town's residents the darkening of the sky. And a few moments later, meteors are striking the Earth. The residents are in total panic, and didn't know how to do. The destroyed hospital beacme a large golem and started to attack FutureTown. "It's too late!" Kim said. "We're doomed!" John said. The golem roared towards the town and trying to kill and destroy anything in its path. The residents made their own way and created a stampede as they rushed away to FutureTown. Suddenly, Jeff appeared. "WELCOME, TO THE WORLD'S DOWNFALL!" Jeff said. "Monster!" Jess said. Jeff walked down from the golem's arm. "Well, do you know who I am!" Jeff said. "My long-lost..." Josh said. "RIVAL!" Jeff said. "I will fight you with my new allies!" Jeff said as he laughed maniacally. V. Rad and Taryn the Arker appeared. "Taryn, Valorad! Where have you been!" Jessie said. "Shut up, stranger!" Valorad said. "We will continue this destruction, people. Stay, or I will force to crush your bones!" Taryn said. Jeff created a vortex, and the gang sucked inside of it. They fall into Herobrine's Manison, and their only key to get out: the heart of the undead (Undead Bone's Heart). "What will we do now?" Kim said. Herobrine appeared, with Undead Bone and Jeffrey. Josh hugged his stepfather. "Who are you?" Jeffrey said. "You didn't remember me, dad?" Josh said. "No!" Herobrine said. "Why, Herobrine?" Jessie said. "Because, we're alrady dead. This is only an image of your "real" father, Josh. He lied to you and treated you as his stepson. Your mother took care of you, Josh. And before she died, she put you in the mansion's door with your stepbrother, Jeff. I'm sorry, he hides the truth from you." Herobrine said to Josh. "For what!" Josh said. "Because, he love you." Herobrine said. "This can't be!" Josh said. Suddenly, Jeffrey's image glows out and turned into dust. And Gibs appeared. As Gibs appeared, the gang unleashed their weapons, and they noticed that their weapons glowed. "This is your last warning!" Gibs said as he summoned all of his forces to kill the gang. "Sorry, Josh. We're only ghosts, and we can't help you." Undead said. "Kill them, and do not left any enemy!" Gibs said "Attack!" The Undead started to attack the gang. The gang started to attack the undead. The gang slashed and dashed every single enemy they face. Sadly for Kim, she is severely wounded and she was assisted with Bob until help came for them. Josh tried his best to cure Kim's wounds, but more forces of the enemy are coming to them. "Leave me here!" Kim said. "Never, Kim. No man is left behind." Jesse said. Kim stand up and she fight until her death came. He fell down and V.Rad and Taryn started to attack them. "The Final Battle will be on the next time around!" Rick said "Nothing will stop Jeff's wrath now and the gang must neutralize him one and for all!" Category:Blog posts